Brown vs Silver
by PlanetPisano
Summary: Hermione is appointed Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy. Living in the same tower brings them closer. But this relationship goes through many struggles. D/H rated T for language
1. Bloody Owls

**Okay this is my first chapter EVER. Hope you enjoy it :]**

**Chapter one: Bloody Owls**

I can't take this anymore! If they don't send that bloody owl soon I just might combust! It's already almost two weeks before school starts again and I still haven't gotten my school letter. I'll bet Ron and Harry received theirs already,(although I wouldn't know because they haven't owled me all bloody summer!). I swear once I get my hands on those two they'll be begging for mercy before you can say, "_Hogwarts: A History_." But back to more important matter, WHY HASN'T MY LETTER COME YET!

"Hermione! Would you please keep it down up there? It's only 6 in the morning!" My mother yelled.

"Sorry mum!" Oops, did I think that out loud?

I heard a faint tapping at my window. I opened my window and a very handsome owl flew in and perched itself on my headboard. He dropped a letter on my pillow an looked up at me expectantly.

"Sorry but I don't seem to have any treats for you" I didn't purchase any since Harry and Ron decided to ignore me all summer.

He gave me a glare, pecked my finger, and flew out my window.

"Spoiled, rotten little bugger." I whispered to myself.

Seeing the letter was from Hogwarts, I slipped my finger under the seal excitingly to reveal any good news. I turned the envelope over and shook its contents onto my bed, a small silver badge, in the shape of Hogwarts crest, fell out. I brought it closer to get a better look at it, and crested at the very top were the words, "HEAD GIRL."

Not wanting to wake my parents up, or the neighbors at that, I sealed my mouth shut trying to muffle my squeals, and started jumping on my bed. I can't believe this. I can't believe that I, Hermione Granger am Head Girl at Hogwarts. I had my doubts. Especially after only receiving an Exceeding on my Divination O.W.L, I thought they would've given it to some Ravenclaw.

Ok this is beginning to be too much to bear, I can't hold my excitement in any longer.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!!!!!!!"

"HERMIONE!" Uh oh….

~*~

"Harry, Ronald, Ginny wake up! Your letters are here!" Mrs. Weaseley yelled from downstairs.

"Five more minutes." Ron muffled into his pillow.

"RONALD WEASELEY! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TO EAT BREAKFAST COLD! Now you two get your rear ends down here and eat your breakfast immediately, so we can head off to Diagon Ally."

"Bloody hell your moms scary." Harry yawned while attempting to get out of bed.

"Yea well let's not keep her waiting unless you really want her to explode." Ron replied nervously. "Right" was Harry's only response.

"Mornin' boys." Ginny greeted them as they descended the stairs.

"Mornin'" Ron answered dully. As soon as Harry laid eyes on Ginny nothing could catch his attention. Even as Mrs. Weaseley set breakfast on the table. He only absentmindedly put food on his plate. His eyes couldn't leave her brilliant chocolate ones. Their staring contest went un-noticed and unbroken until Mrs. Weaseley sat Harry's Hogwarts letter in front of him. "Here you go Harry." Both Harry and Ginny's cheeks glowed bright red as they opened their letters.

"Should be expecting to get Head Boy aren't ya Harry?" Said Ron, mouth stuffed full of food.

"Sure Ron" Harry replied.

Harry slipped out his required objects paper and his welcoming letter, and shook the empty envelope.

"Wells there's nothing here saying anything about Head Boy."

The Weaseley kitchen shared many surprised faces.

"Harry, are you sure? Well then they must have made a mistake. You should run it by McGonagall when you get back." Mr. Weaseley reassured.

"I'm sure Mr. Weaseley that Hogwarts wouldn't make a mistake like that." Replied Harry

"Then who else could've gotten Head Boy?" Ginny curiously commented

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty positive that Hermione received Head Girl." Ron implied

"Speaking of who, we haven't heard from her very much this summer."

"You haven't heard from her ALL summer Ronald." Ginny accused. "From what I've heard she's quite upset that you two haven't owled her at all. I wouldn't be surprised if you two get the short end of the stick when we return to school."

"Oh yea? And how would you know?" Ron asked quite offended.

"Because unlike you two insensitive morons I've continuously written to her all summer."

"She's kinda right Ron." Harry whispered as Ginny smirked knowingly.

"And just whose side are you on?" Ron's face and ears reddened in anger.

"I'm not taking sides Ron, I'm just agreeing to what is right."

"Well why do we always have to write first? She could owl first every once in a while."

"She hasn't got an owl Ron." Ginny added

By then the whole kitchen was cleared except for the three hot headed, arguing friends.

"So? She's of age now! She can apparate here faster than we can send an owl!"

"That's besides the pint Ronald!" Ginny shouted. "The pint is, you two haven't even given the slightest thought to write her this whole summer!" With that said Ginny stomped up stairs into her room and slammed the door.

"Well umm…so who do you think got Head Boy?" Harry asked Ron feeling slightly awkward.

"I don't know…are there any sausages left?"

~*~

"Goodbye my darlings! You three better stay out of trouble this year or you won't have a home to eat meals at! Do you hear me?" Mrs. Weaseley shouted over the trains roars. "Same thing goes for Hermione when you see her. Love you dearies, be sure to write!" Her voice faded as the train began to move forward.

"Blimey Harry, I don't think I'll be able to get my mothers cries outta me head all day!" Ron laughed.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure Hermione's yells will clear your mothers cries out."

"That is if she even speaks to you." Ginny commented as she came into the open compartment.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Next time you slide in un-noticed give us a warning! You scared the shit outta me!" Ron complained.

"Language Ronald." Hermione said coldly as she walked by their compartment.

"See she's still talking to us" Ron proved.

"If that's what you'd call talking." Ginny stated. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you buffoons, (she gave Ron a pointed look), I have other matters to attend to." She left but not before giving Harry one last glance before exiting the compartment.

"Harry, do you really think Hermione's goin to ignore us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron but I do know she isn't very happy with us." To prove Harry's point Hermione came walking back up the isle, stopped in front of their compartment, gave each of the boys a glare, and slammed their door shut.

"Really, I would've never guessed."

~*~

Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione, who was speaking to Neville, as they walked to the carriages.

"Neville! It was great hearing from you this summer. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks Hermione. It was good talking to you to. Good to see you also."

They stopped listening as they got on the carriage.

"Geez Harry, even Neville bloody owled her this summer! We're the worst."

"Right you are Ron, I just hope whoever Head Boy is doesn't anger her any further, she'll probably take that out on us to. Maybe even bite our heads off."

"True, very true"

Harry and Ron both walked to the great hall nervously, while their stomachs grumbled awaiting the feast.

~*~

"The blimey gits didn't even deserve for me to sit with them, right Ginny?" Hermione asked, maybe regretting giving them the cold shoulder

"Of course Hermione! Don't second guess yourself on this one. They have one-hundred percent fault on this one. They bloody well had enough time to sit down and write to you." Ginny seemed to get worked up over the situation.

"Yea you're right. Thanks Ginny. I'm off to bed."

"Night mione'" Ginny yawned

'Yea' Hermione thought. The gits deserve not to be talked to. If they couldn't talk to me over the summer then I don't have to talk to them till I feel like it. Man I'm tired. I never thought ignoring people could be so tiring.

Walking up to the gargoyle she said "Pestering Peeves." She watched as the stone moved out of her way, then she ascended the stairs.

As she opened the door her chocolate brown eyes glared into stone, cold silver orbs.

**(A/N)**

**Okay it didnt go as bad as I thought it would. I couldve been a bit longer though.**

**I messed up on the chapter title though its supposed to be: Bloody Owls not brown vs. silver thats the story title**

**thanks,**

**Pisano :]**


	2. Like a Slap Across the Face

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter :]**

**Chapter 2: Like a Slap Across the Face**

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy spat.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy"

"Well isn't it obvious I'm Head Boy? But I don't expect a mudblood like you to figure that out."

"I can very well tell why you're here Malfoy. I'm just curious why you were chosen for Head Boy." Hermione was already thriving mad about Harry and Ron, but this is just making her livid.

"Isn't it obvious? My over achieving grades, and my devilish good looks." Malfoy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea right." Hermione snorted. "And I'm a two headed hippogriff."

"Well you sure look like one." Malfoy muttered

"Excuse me?" Hermione shouted. She was absolutely livid by this point.

Draco stepped towards Hermione and lifted her chin up with his thumb and fore finger.

"Don't worry Granger, you aren't the most hideous thing in the world, I've seen worse."

Fuming, Hermione swiped his hand away, with fire in her eyes, she slapped him clean across the face. She then stomped up to her room and slammed the door with so much force, even Draco flinched.

'How dare she!' Draco thought. How dare that mudblood slap me! Draco was purely outraged.

I didn't say anything to her I've never said before. Then she just comes off and slaps me! Granger's walking on a thin line already. And worse than that I have to bloody live with her! Even though she basically lives in the library.

Those were Malfoys last thoughts before storming up to bed.

~*~

"Harry, look where she's sitting. She's surrounded by first and second years." Ron said worriedly.

"She's obviously giving us the cold shoulder Ron." Harry stated.

"The first and second years are scared outta their minds because Head Girl's sitting with them. What did you guys do to piss her off this time?" Seamus asked as he and Dean joined the table.

"Why do you always assume **WE** had something to do with it?" Ron asked a tad bit offended.

"Ok, ok, sorry Ron" Dean said. "So Ron, what did **YOU** do to her this time?"

Everyone in a hearing distance around the table laughed while Ron muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Well the reason why she's not talking to us is…well…" Harry tried to explain, unsure of him self. "We kinda didn't, accidentally, owl her all summer."

"Well if that's the case, then I don't blame her." Pavarti claimed before getting up and going to sit by Hermione and the underclassmen.

"What's up with girls this year? They all seem to be stuck on PMS mode." Ron complained.

"Ron, Harry, girls don't like to be ignored. More than half of the time they're gonna stick together." Seamus explained.

"Hmph."

"Aww, don't pout Ronnie, Hermione will come around soon." Dean laughed.

"Oh shove off." Ron roared.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ron." Ginny popped up behind them. "It's your own bloody fault that she's acting like this. Anyways, I'm sure the first and second years are having way more interesting conversations than you boys." Ginny seems really upset about this too, Harry figured. "If I were you two, I'd be ready to get on my knees and kiss ass if you want her to forgive you." Ginny walked over to Hermione's end of the table.

Both boys had their heads down, their plates of food just became the most interesting thing in the room. That is until Draco Malfoy Walked in to the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell! Look at the right side of Malfoy's face!" Dean examined.

"Hey Malfoy! Did you have a run in with a door this mornin'?" Ernie laughed.

"More like a hand ran into his face." Hannah Abott added.

Malfoy only sneered. He didn't want to waste his time arguing with a half-blood.

"Ooooh Draco, does it hurt much?" Pansy asked, while poking at it, worried about her Draco.

"Only when you're poking at it!" Draco shouted at Pansy.

Pansy, withdrew her hand, hurt shown in her eyes.

Draco gave Hermione one last glare before storming out of the great hall.

~*~

As soon as Hermione finished her breakfast she marched out of the great hall and straight to Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops" She said to the gargoyle before it opened for her.

Hermione didn't even have to knock before she was greeted the presence of Professor Dumbledore him self.

"Hello Ms. Granger," When she spotted a twinkle in his blue eyes through his half moon spectacles, she had a suspicion he already knew why she was here. "I'd been expecting you."

'Of course he knew.' She thought to her self.

"Well professor I was wondering if I could speak to you about something." Hermione asked

"But of course." Dumbledore said with the twinkle still caught in his eyes.

"I was wondering why you chose me and Mal-Draco" She corrected her self quickly. "as head boy and girl."

"Well my dear Hermione it's quite obvious! You're the brightest witch of your year! How could I not pick you as head girl?" He chuckled.

"Thank you Professor, but why Draco?" It felt really weird calling him by his first name. She's always calling him by his surname, so itt just didn't feel right coming out of her mouth.

"Well it's quite simple, that so one would have guessed it." He said.

Hermione sat there waiting for him to continue. But he just sat there smiling at her, thinking that she would have guessed it by now.

"Please Professor, if you could elaborate, I'm not quite following." Hermione asked.

"Tell me Ms. Granger, what has Hogwarts lacked between it's two strongest houses ever since the beginning of it's ever long existence?" He asked her.

Hermione sat and thought through the detail of his words in her head. It took her only about a minute before it all clicked.

Dumbledore could see the invisible light bulb above her head flicker on.

"House unity." Hermione whispered.

"Yes Ms. Granger. And that is exactly what I expect from both Mr. Malfoy and yourself." Dumbledore finalized.

**(A/N)**

**This chapter wasn't as long or good as I expected**

**I had a softball tournament this weekend and im still exhausted, I've been tryin to get my sleepin back on track. so far ive been sleepin durin the day and awake all night**

**and school starts in two weeks :]**

**thanks for readin **

**Pisano**


	3. Battle of the Bruises

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, heres chapter 3**

**Chapter 3:Battle of the bruises**

On her way back from Professor Dumbledore's office to grab her books, Hermione thought, 'Well maybe it wont be that bad. I'll stay to myself while he can go off and do whatever he bloody wants to do.' When Hermione opened the door Malfoy was still sitting in their common room to her surprise.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked only curiously.

"Thinking." He said shortly.

"About what?" It was an automatic question due to her curiosity, once the words were coming out of her mouth she couldn't stop them.

He turned quickly and gave her the sharpest glare he could muster up at the moment. She was intimidated by him and didn't want to show it, he would only use it against here in the future. But again, as she couldn't control her actions, she took a small step back hoping he wouldn't notice.

But soon his sharp, angry glare turned to an amuse one. 'Uh oh.' She thought.

He slowly made his way toward her, her eyes getting wider with fear and intimidation with each step.

"Actually," He said in a low voice. "if you must know, I was thinking about that rather large, comfortable looking chair over there in front of the fire place. But with you and me occupying it, while doing a bit of snogging." Draco kept his silver orbs on her deep brown eyes. He couldn't help but notice she had flickers of green in her intelligent filling eyes. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back track Draco, did I think what I think I thought?_

He inched closer towards her face, he was so close to her lips. Draco felt a rush of excitement for being so close to her lips._ No, no, that's disgust._ Draco tried to cover it up. He quickly pushed the feeling away and put his thoughts towards he hand shaped print on his right cheek. He became very angered all of a sudden. Draco slipped his face past hers and brought his lips up to her ear. He smirked when he felt a shiver go down her back. "Smack." He whispered and pulled back. Her face was slightly dazed and confused.

Draco cocked his arm back and brought it down towards Hermione's face. There was an ear deafening crack in the silent room. Her face already had a red imprint of Draco's hand on the left side of her face.

She looked back up at him, never braking eye contact as she brought her left hand slowly up to her cheek.

Draco's triumphed glare faltered as tears began to glisten in her eyes. His stomach did an angry flip at the sight of her crying. He's always detested tears. He didn't think of pushing the feeling away this time.

Tears began to pool down her cheeks as her eyes remained in contact with Draco's slightly guilty ones.

She began her way out the common room. Without thinking Draco began to whisper, "Hermione I-." He couldn't finish because she gently closed the door behind her almost silently.

The feeling in Draco's stomach grew with him not being able to control it. He still couldn't figure out why he even had this feeling……_Maybe I've caught a stomach bug._

~*~

All of her previous thoughts about her and Malfoy went out the back door when he slapped her. 'He didn't even have a reason to slap me!' He was just about top kiss me, or at least that's what I think he was gonna do.

Well it doesn't matter now, because I detest, hate, no loathe Draco Malfoy!

~*~

Hermiones mind may be taken p by thoughts on the hand print on her left cheek, but she was still angry with Harry and Ron. So she thought she would sit with them at breakfast this morning.

Both Harry and Ron had their eyes set on their plates of food. They were so focused on their plates they didn't notice that their silenced friend sat in front of them.

"So Dean, did you finish your potions essay yet?" Hermione asked to get Ron and Harry's attention.

"Nah, I haven't even started the blasted thing yet."

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

Hermione bared them one quick glance, but quick enough for them to notice it, before turning back to Dean.

"Well you better get to it. It's pretty challenging, even for myself." She advised.

"Thanks mione'."

"Hermione." Harry cleared his throat. "Do you think Ron and I cold talk to you outside?" Well it looks like they want to talk _now_. She gave a short nod and left.

Ron and Harry took that as a yes and got up and left after her. They were right on her heels, when she entered the courtyard, she stopped short and quickly turned around mustering p her best glare, Both boys cringed from her terrifying glare, but stood they're ground.

"Hermione…I…we…we're." Ron stumbled through his words.

Hermione just raised her eyebrows.

"Hermione we're sorry." Harry clarified. "Deeply sorry. We should have written to you this summer."

Hermione's eyebrows were dangerously close to disappearing above her hairline.

"What else do you want s to say mione'." Ron asked. Harry looked at him like he was the craziest bloke in the world.

Hermione's face settled back into a nice threatening glare. "You two don't want to try and explain yourselves?" She asked angrily.

"I really don't know what to say Hermione. Just that I would never purposely hurt you. You're one of my best mates." Harry said with a sad, apologizing face.

Hermiones face softened slightly at Harry, but hardened instantly when looking at Ron. She again, raised one of her eyebrows at him waiting for his explanation.

Ron looked at Hermione wit his puppy dog face.

"I am terribly sorry. I in all honestly didn't mean to forget. You are one of my best mates too, I don't want to lose you." Ron stuck his lower lip out.

Hermione's glare dissolved almost instantly.

"Oh guys!" Hermione gushed. "I missed you so much! Even if you two have been the biggest gits I've ever seen,, you're still my best friends." Both of the boys just gave her their most innocent faces they have as they walked back to the Great Hall to finish their breakfast.

~*~

Draco had completely thrown all thoughts and feelings about Hermione from last night away the next morning. So when he woke p in the morning he didn't care nor feel bad about what he did to her last night.

Pretty much the whole school knows about the "Golden Trio" and their little fight. So when he saw Hermione from across the Great Hall with Pothead and Weasel, he's no staring at her or anything, he was surprised. He sees he put just the right amount of force into his slap last night, there's a perfectly visible hand mark on the right side of her face. Draco thought proudly.

"Draco dear, what are you staring at?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not staring." Draco mumbled angrily.

"Fine. What are you looking at Draco?" She asked a little more stiffly.

"That. Is none of your damn business, Is it? " Draco asked before he walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco was standing outside the courtyard, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to taunt the "Golden Trio". _Ahhh, there they are._

"Aww, isn't that cute, the Golden Trio are back together. I can't wait till everyone hears." Draco sneered.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron spat back.

Hermiones gaze was now locked with Draco's, narrowing her eyes.

"Granger. How's your face? Should be turning a lovely shade of purple by now." Draco was right, the hand print on her face was now bruising.

"Hermione, how'd you get that bruise?" Harry asked. Hermiones face redden a bit.

"I don't know Draco, but I think the brise on your right cheek compliments your face quite nicely." Hermiones face was no longer red in embarrassment, it was complete anger. She didn't want Harry and Ron to know about what happened last night between her and Malfoy.

"So you think I'm dashing, do you?" Draco teased.

"Oh sod off." Hermione stomped off ahead of the others to go get her books for class.

**(A/N)**

**There is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update. Ive been pretty busy lately.**

**Thanks,**

**-Pisano**


End file.
